Fate
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: For Natsu and Lucy, they like live in a big cage. They are King's servants. But, they still could find happiness in this world. But the fate only allows them to have happiness in a moment. As long as they are together, they think it'll be fine. Until their secrets finally discovered. NaLu oneshot.-Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D Haru is here...**

**This is new one-shot from Haru ;) I just wanted to write this one or I can't continue other stories because this idea was staying in my head XD well, not again now...  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"We were born into the world carrying others' expectation by the adults' own convenient arrangement."_

She never wanted to do this job. He never wanted to do this job. Never in their dream, but a reality could be a pain in ass sometimes. This was their fate.

As long as he could see her smile, it didn't matter.

She knew him from the first day of their encounter.

_'Who are they?'_

They were just a pair of partner. Best friends. And servants.

They worked for the King of Fiore. They lived under the King's control. King of ¾ devil-hearted, ¼ angel-hearted. The King gave them a _life_, but also cruel missions.

In this world full of fear, they still could find a piece of happiness. Because everyone did deserve a happiness. Wherever they were. Whoever they were. Whatever they were.

They both deserved it, _happiness_.

Could reality grant their simple wish? Happiness and alive... Only that, not more, not less. Were they being selfish if they wanted to be alive and happy in this world full of fear? Even they carried their sins?

Happiness in a moment.

Let the story unfolded. A story about King's servants.

About _them_.

* * *

_-Happiness in a moment-_

The only thing which filled the town in night was some lights. The streets were empty since it was time for them to stay at house. The cold autumn's wind gushed in the air. The dawn was coming soon, something was happening. Something smelled not good, something dangerous.

A blond girl was searching for something in her small bag which circled around her thigh. "God... I'm running out of bullets." Lucy groaned as low as she could. She took a knife from its sheath. "Where are they, Natsu?"

Natsu peeked on the street from the alley where they were hiding now. "About 3 meters from here. They don't know we are here. Cover your head with the hood, Lucy. I told you that for hundreds times." Natsu sighed, but Lucy just grinned sheepishly while she was covering her head with the cloak's hood. Yeah, they should cover their identity.

Lucy was ready for their _enemy_. She held a knife in each hand. Natsu still held his full loaded pistol in each hand, ready to shoot. "They are coming! They are seven... no... ten of them." Natsu's voice turned into a murderous one yet sad. Lucy smirked.

"Easy game. Let's go!" Lucy and Natsu jumped out from the alley, facing ten elite killers. Their faces were covered by the cloak's hood. "Ready?"

Natsu grinned, "Whenever you are. Five on one, shall we?" His partner nodded. Cold-blooded game... started! Natsu jumped back for space. He was facing a man who jumped to attack him. Natsu rolled his eyes, pulling the trigger of a pistol in his right hand. _PANG! _Natsu quickly turned away, lifting up his two hands in the air.

_PANG!_

_ PANG!_

_ PANG!_

The three men fell onto the ground. They wanted to attack Natsu from behind. But underestimate a boy who had worked like this for years was a big mistake. Natsu hissed when he felt his left arm locked from behind by a man.

Lucy gasped at the scene, but she didn't have time to help him. She was also in trouble. She had to trust him. Lucy surrounded by two men from her right and left side. The men ran to her fast. But Lucy was faster than them. She extended her arm, spinning around. The knives hit the men's stomach badly.

In other hand, the men who captured Natsu showed his knife toward Natsu's neck. Luckily, Natsu lowered his body and kicked the men in the groin hard. The pink haired teen shot him right in the heart, which made Lucy sighed in relief. Lucy ran toward the three men left, and skillfully scraped their stomached deep, making them lost balance and dead. Blood covered the street. _Game_ ended! Natsu leaned his back against her one. Lucy smiled sadly.

"We killed people again, huh?" Lucy bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I even can't count how many people we already killed." She _had to_ kill them. It wasn't her wish, but it was rule.

"I know, Luce... I know." Natsu looked up the still starry sky with sad eyes. After a minute of silence, Natsu turned around, and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Let's go to the King and report our mission. After that, I want to take you somewhere." Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled, nodding. As long as they were together in this fearful kingdom, then it was fine... I supposed.

~A~

Both Natsu and Lucy kneeled and lowered in front of their master, King of Fiore. "Good job, Dragneel, Heartfilia. You two are as amazing as always. You didn't leave any trace, did you?" The King asked his secret servants.

Natsu smiled, "No, My King. We didn't."

Lucy put a soft smile on her lips. "We won't disappoint you, My King."

The King nodded. "Good child. Because, I won't help you if you two are in trouble. And you can't tell these secret missions to others and the fact that I adopted you." The King stopped for a while after they teens nodded. "Okay, you can go home now. I'll call you again later. Mavis, give them their clothes and the money." The King ordered the wavy blond haired girl who stood next to his chair.

"Yes, My Lord." Mavis walked to the teens. Natsu stood up, followed by Lucy. "Here you go, Natsu, Lucy. Have a nice day." Mavis smiled big, giving them a bag each.

"Thank you, Mavis-san." Lucy said.

"My pleasure." Mavis bowed a bit. "Be careful." She whispered sadly to no one after the teens left the room. And the young girl went back to her place before, assisted the King.

In the mean time, Natsu and Lucy had changed their clothes to usual one. Now, they were free as common people... for a moment. The dawn was about a half of an hour again. Natsu quickly dragged Lucy out off the castle, going to he-knows-where. With a huge smile on their faces, they ran like they were only normal teenagers.

_Love_?

It was true, they loved each other. But they just were too dense, too shy, yet afraid.

_Friends?_

They didn't have any friends except themselves. Lucy was his best precious friend. Natsu was her best treasure friend. More, no less. They had been friends since they were a little kid.

.

.

Lucy's mouth gaped open, her beautiful brown eyes went big in amazement. "Sunrise! It's really beautiful. You know something, Natsu? The sun is as warm as you." Lucy grinned at the salmon haired boy. They were at the beach.

Natsu walked closer to her side, grinning. "Do you like it?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How can I hate this stunning view, you idiot." Lucy stucked her tongue out. Natsu laughed lamely. Intertwining his hands with hers, they both enjoyed the view and morning breeze which brushed the skin. They still could find happiness here, in their own little world.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Have you heard a myth about this beach?" Lucy lifted her head up, only to meet with his black eyes. Natsu shook his head, making Lucy giggle. "There is a myth... if you write a write in a paper then put it into small bottle and let it drift into the sea... One day your wish will be come true." Lucy walked to a big stone, which automatically dragged him with her. They both sat on it, facing the sun. "Do you believe that, Natsu?"

"Nah, it's just a myth, Luce. I wonder why you always believe in myth like that." Natsu sighed with a teasing face. Lucy nudged him on his side, giving him a glare. Natsu couldn't help but laugh, which made Lucy smiled in the end. Lucy leaned his head on his upper arm.

_Happiness in a moment._

* * *

_-Regretful Encounter 1_-

_"If they could rewind the time, they wouldn't go there."_

Lucy laughed as they walked on night streets. "I can't believe he gave us free time for almost a week. He really still has angel side in him, don't you think so, Natsu?"

Natsu chuckled. "Our King is still a human, Luce. No matter how cruel he is... he still has heart for his trusted people. We will have our holiday after we finish this mission tonight." Natsu stopped in his tracks, standing in front of her. Pulling her hood, Natsu grinned. "There you go. With this cloak, people won't find our identity and we can be free at noon." Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed slightly. And with that, they began the _Game._

True, their King still had kind heart. He adopted them when they both lost their parents. The King found Natsu in a forest. While Lucy, she was found in rainy street. He gave them life, money, and trained them to be a... _killer_. To be his secret servant, his trusted servants. But he also gave them a little piece freedom at noon. They lived together in a small nice house from money of their hard work yet cruel.

Tonight, the King gave them another secret mission to kill a nobleman who wouldn't agree with the King's will.

_Cruel?_

Sure it was, but they had to do it. Killing someone... was never be a happy job. They would get sad every time they did that. They had to do it for the King... and their life.

_Selfish?_

They thought that was selfish. But... was it their fault for being selfish?

_Ran away?_

They did. They ever ran away from that town when they were 16 years old. But somehow, King knew it and punished them for a whole week. A totally cruel punishment for them. Lucy was hit with a hard stick by two men for minutes, no, maybe hours. She was hit in front of Natsu. For Natsu, to saw her was beatenn up, covered by blood, was the most painful and cruel punishment ever, instead a stick hit his body. He kept crying out loud her name and struggling to safe her, which made him got _an extra punishment_. It was an electric shock, which made him complete suffered. Same went to Lucy... she had to watch him with his punishment in front of her eyes. Cried, that was she could do. They only had food for once in two days. Their white simple prisoner's cloths were tainted with red color. Red of blood. When the King visited them, Natsu begged him to Lucy free at least. Lucy cried at his request. Instead forgave Lucy, the King forgave the two of them after the cruel punishment. After that, they didn't want to run away again. They ever heard that, Mavis really begged the King to forgive them. In the end, the King's heart opened for it.

~A~

They were in Azure Town for their holidays. They stayed in lodging at night and went around the peaceful, beautiful, and fresh town. They needed to walk for 4 hours to reach this town. This town was ruled by a kingdom too, Azure Kingdom. Azure Town was a nice destination to refresh their mind and at least forgot about their _sins_... only for a week. This town was unfamiliar for Lucy, but it was familiar for Natsu.

"Have you ever gone to this town?" Lucy asked wonderingly. Natsu shrugged.

"Well, yeah. When you were sick, King asked me to do a mission here about 3 weeks ago, I suppose. And I met with a beautiful girl." Natsu said, making Lucy's mouth gaped.

"Y-you love her?" Lucy asked again bluntly. Natsu grinned, ignoring her question. Lucy pouted, tugging his sleeve. "Natsu~!" The blond haired girl whined. Natsu put his arms at back of his head, still grinning.

"What if I say yes?"

"I'll go away."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll stay with you here."

"Okay, no." Natsu laughed when Lucy's face beamed up. "Really, Luce... You're easy to trick sometimes." Natsu smirked at his annoyed-pouting best friend. "I didn't meet any beautiful girl here and meet with a certain annoying ice block head, Gray." Natsu grinned. Lucy was about to ask who was that when a voice shouted at them.

"Who are you calling annoying ice block head, pinky head?" A black haired boy suddenly appeared in front of them with a blue haired girl beside him. "Oho, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray looked at the girl.

"Yeah. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled politely.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. And this is Juvia Loxar, my... you know what. And long time no see, Flame head." Gray grinned. Juvia introduced herself to Natsu and Lucy.

"Hello again, droopy eyes." Natsu smirked.

After years, they finally had friends. To Lucy, it was really something new... _happy_. To Natsu, it felt great... _excited_. They enjoyed their time together as friends... _hang out_. Walked around the town which guided by Juvia and Gray. Lucy really wanted this would last forever, and Natsu wanted them to live happily, freely like this. But their fate in this world wouldn't allow them. This dream would end within a week. No matter what their dreams were. They would stuck in _that _town, with their sins.

Had a life like normal teenagers:

Happy.

Free.

Hang out.

Fall in love.

Adventure.

No missions.

No burden.

Playing.

New friends.

Laughing together.

.

.

"Do you want to follow us? We will visit our friends near the forest." Gray offered Natsu and Lucy. Both of them looked at each other for seconds before nodded at his offer. "Great. Juvia, what time is it?"

Juvia looked down to her wrist. "It's five past three, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks we will arrive in time. They also need time for their cat and mouse game." Juvia giggled. Gray chuckled, nodding at her statement. Lucy was confused, but didn't ask any further. Natsu just shrugged, didn't pay attention.

They walked into the town's side, to a forest. When they arrived, Lucy saw a cute blue haired girl who stood next to a long black haired boy. Lucy thought he was scary. Natsu thought he... well, he didn't really think anything of him actually.

"Oh, who are they, Gray?" Levy asked the black haired boy in front of her. Gray shrugged, telling her to ask them instead. Levy smiled big, walking toward Lucy. "Whoa, you're so pretty! I'm Levy McGarden. That scary boy is my stupid bodyguard." Levy grinned. Gajeel protested when she introduced him. Levy just stucked her tongue out at him, making Lucy giggled.

"I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia. This is Natsu Dragneel, my idiot partner." Lucy grinned. This time it was Natsu who growled. The two girls laughed at _their_ boys. Juvia giggled at her friends antics. Gray rolled his eyes. Then they just had fun until the sunset came. They walked around the town again, but this time they visited some book stores (thanked to Levy and Lucy), some restaurants, and other places in that town.

When the day ended, both Natsu and Lucy went to their lodging. They would meet again tomorrow with their new friends.

"So, how was it? Are you happy, Luce?" Natsu asked, sitting on the bed in their lodging's room. Lucy suddenly squealed.

"Indeed! I love being here! I feel like know them since a long time ago." Lucy sighed in happiness. Natsu was glad to saw Lucy like this. He made a right choice. To begged the King for holidays and came here. He even said to the King that he didn't mind if he wouldn't get any money this month for this holiday... for _her_.

"Glad to know you do. We'll still have 6 more days. Let's have a rest." Natsu grinned. He moved his hand, telling her to come closer toward him. Smiling innocently, Lucy walked closer to him. Her eyes got wide when Natsu grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed. This caused Lucy to blush. Natsu pulled the blanket over them and hugged Lucy close to him. Lucy's eyes softened.

"Good night, Lucy."

Lucy snuggled into his warm chest. He was always warm. "Good night, Natsu."

Their holidays continued. They were hanging out every day with levy and others. Lots of things to do before they went back. It was only seven days, but they already made a bond. They had been best friends in only seven days. Seven days they felt like had a normal life. Seven days they had new friends. Seven days without killing someone.

And little did they know... seven days would make the next mission even harder.

* * *

_-Regretful Encounter 2-_

Today was the fourth day where Natsu and Lucy got back to Fiore. And did missions if the King ordered them. And this noon, they seemed to have a guest who sent by the King. Natsu opened the door when someone knocked it. "Oh, is the King calling us?" Natsu said to the point. The guard nodded.

"Please follow us now." The guard said. Natsu nodded, and ran back inside the house, to tell Lucy.

"Lucy, we've gotta go. The King calls us." Natsu smiled at Lucy who sat in front of the window. Lucy turned her head and saw the pink haired boy. "Don't forget to bring the guns and the cloak." Natsu reminded her while he was taking his things too. When they were ready, they went out from their house, headed to the castle to meet their King. They lived in a house far from the citizen's houses. So people wouldn't be suspicious at them and the Kingdom.

When they arrived in the castle, Natsu and Lucy quickly headed to the King. Opened the door when he said 'come in'. And like usually, Mavis would stand beside the man who ruled the Kingdom. The teens opened the hood and kneeled in front of the King.

"I have a new mission for you two. This mission will happen in the Azure Town, well you went there for your holiday. Another simple task... you just have to kill Queen of the Azure. She's the one who ruled the kingdom. I want you to kill her." The King said flatly. He didn't even feel guilty at all.

"May we know why, My King?" Lucy asked. She could her him chuckled.

"That damn little Queen has spread her kingdom until Lumire Town. Because of that, our kingdom's economy is decreasing. Lumire Town is a place with huge opportunity for business. We have to steal it from them. With the Queen's death, they will be messed up and I'll take care from there." The King said in serious tone.

Sometimes, Natsu always wanted to punch this King right in his face, but he couldn't do that. "We'll fulfill your wish, My King. May we have the picture of the Queen?" Natsu asked politely. Really, he only sounded like that in front of this cruel King. Well, it wasn't his intention though.

"Mavis. Give them." By that, Mavis walked to them, holding a picture of Azure's Queen. Mavis smiled sadly, giving the picture to Natsu. The pink haired teen took it and gazed the picture.

_'What the hell? What kind of sick joke is this?'_ Natsu screamed in his head, standing up. "Are you sure this is the Queen's picture, My King?" Natsu clenched a fist. His body was trembling. Lucy rose a brow. She wanted to see the picture too. But before she did, Natsu only smiled sadly at her and kept the picture in his pocket. "I'll show you later, Luce." He whispered. Lucy nodded slowly.

The King smirked, "Well yes, Dragneel. Why? Is it hard? It's okay if you two don't want to take this job. Maybe something like two years ago might be happen again. Or even worse. Oh, maybe I can kill your new friends too. And I won't give another chance."

Lucy's and Natsu's body tensed. Two years ago, it was their punishment days. Something terrible which they never wanted it to be happen again. Never.

Natsu's eyes covered by his bangs. "We will, My King. We'll report it tomorrow." They bowed before they went back to their house.

In the carriage, Lucy didn't manage to ask who the Queen was, since she fell asleep. Natsu kept silent in their way to their house. How the hell could he tell her if the Queen was... Levy McGarden? How could they kill their own friends? He was screwed, and guilty. He didn't want to kill her, but... he had to fulfill the stupid King's wish. Or else... something worse _that_ might be happen. King also said he would kill their friends. He should have known it. If only they rejected Gray's offer, if only Natsu didn't take Lucy there. How the hell they didn't know that Levy was a Queen of Azure? Natsu looked at the sleeping Lucy. He decided.

_'She doesn't have to do this._'

Natsu carried the sleeping Lucy inside her room. He laid her on her bed. Stroking her bangs, Natsu gritted his teeth. "That damn King... I'm sorry, Lucy. I'll do it by myself. You don't have to suffer again. You deserve happiness, Lucy. This is my fault. I'm sorry." Natsu whispered to her, even though she was sleeping. He left the room. He needed to be fast.

_Little did he know, the Queen's picture fell out from his pocket onto the floor..._

~A~

Natsu covered his head with the hood, walking silently in the night street of Azure Town. He could see the Azure Castle from the place where he stood now. The King's servant looked up to the sky. "Full moon." He mumbled. Just then a flash of memory came.

_"When the Full Moon comes, Gajeel and I usually come to this river. Just to spend our time. It's suck and boring to be at my house." Levy grinned._

"So her house is the castle?" Natsu muttered, walking toward the river where they had visited before. Natsu could feel Lucy's pain if she knew about this. He also didn't want to do this freak mission. He explored the familiar streets to the river, which called Ao River. Natsu knew where Levy and Gajeel were. They were in their usual spot, sitting there. Natsu hid behind a tree, about five meters away from them. His pistol in his grip. His bangs covered his eyes. With his special ability of hearing, they could hear their conversation.

"Do want to you know Gajeel something Gajeel?" Levy smiled, standing in the shallow river.

"Hn?" Her bodyguard stared the blue haired girl, his Queen.

"I... I love you, Gajeel. I really do and mean it." Levy smiled happily at her bodyguard.

"Hn." Gajeel replied. Levy got pissed, and wanted to smack him in the head. But... "Wait... WHAT? What did you SAY?" Gajeel's eyes got wide, her words finally hit him.

Levy sighed. "I-love-you, you stupid Gajeel!" Gajeel walked to her limply, cupping her right cheek which made the blue haired Queen blushed.

"You know something, Queen? If this is a joke... this ain't really funny, Queen." Gajeel gazed her eyes. Levy's eyes twitched.

"I really mean it Gajeel! Gosh... Why can't y-Hmmph!" Levy's eyes got wide when Gajeel pressed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes, Levy blushed madly.

"I... always love you, Queen." Gajee said when they parted away. "Always... Even if I die."

Levy's eyes softened, giggling. "Me too, Gajeel... Or maybe we can die together someday, like Romeo and Juliet. So we always can be together." Levy smiled cutely. Gajeel pulled her into a hug like he their world would be end soon. They even didn't know why they talked like that. Levy didn't know why she confessed to him that time.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu let the pure and clear drop of tears was running down his cheeks. "Damn it!" Natsu shouted restrained. Natsu turned his body, facing them. With his trembling hand, Natsu targeted both of them. "Damn it, damn it... DAMN IT!" Natsu kept cursing the King, the fate.

"Levy-chan is the Queen?" Natsu quickly turned back only to saw familiar blond girl. "W-Why did you not tell me, Natsu?" Lucy cried out. She could feel her knees were trembling. Natsu quickly hugged her before she fell. "Why? Why has it to be Levy-chan?" Lucy sobbed. "Why our fate has to be so cruel? Why?" _Sobbed... sobbed_. "T-they just confessed each other... yet we have to kill them? This fate is crazy!"

"Luce..." Natsu hugged her tighter. Lucy kept crying. "You don't have to do this, Lucy... You don't have to..." Still hugging her, Natsu changed their position, so Natsu could see the Queen and her bodyguard. "You don't have to carry this sin, Luce..." Natsu lifted his right hand while the other one was hugging the crying, Lucy. "Let me do this sin!"

_PANG!_

_ PANG!_

Two bullets flew up, right to Levy's and Gajeel's heart. By that, they fell onto the ground, hand-in-hand. But if they took a look closer, they were smiling... in their death.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed. "I'm sorry... sorry..."

They both cried... for their friends... for their cruel fate... for themselves.

Life... was never fair for them.

* * *

_If I Never Knew You-Their Cruel Fate-Their Relationship_

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months.

It took Lucy almost 2 weeks to fully recover from that accident. The Queen's and her bodyguard's death were really shocking for the whole Azure Town, and also some others town. But they didn't know how and who killed them. Lucy had been locking herself in the house. Until today, she didn't want to get out... yet. She just didn't want to make any contact with world outside, except Natsu. He is her only friend... that was enough. She didn't want her others friends to be suffered as well.

Now, Natsu was looking around in the town, and bought some foods for him and Lucy. Luckily, the King hadn't ordered anything. So they were free... from missions. But they would forever stuck with their fate and their sins... until death came.

Opening the door, Natsu grinned when Lucy welcomed him with a warm smile. "Natsu! Welcome home." Lucy carried some of the bags that Natsu brought.

"Well, nice to be home." Natsu grinned. "Sorry for left you alone. Lonely?" Natsu said teasingly. Lucy hissed.

"Not at all. I was finishing my novel." Lucy said. _'Which will never read by Levy-chan in the end.'_ She thought. But she didn't show her sad face in front of Natsu. Lucy didn't want him to be worried as hell like before.

If Lucy never knew Natsu, she couldn't be this strong to be King's servant.

If Natsu never knew Lucy, he would already kill the King and definitely got killed after that.

If Lucy never knew Natsu, she'd have lived her whole life through lost forever.

If Natsu never knew Lucy, he would have no inkling of how precious life could be.

Now, smiling at each other, they didn't wish anything... they wanted nothing... As long as they were together, then it was fine.

But, life was never fair, wasn't it?

A sudden knock ruined their happy moment. And we know who it was. No one else, but the King's guard. Natsu and Lucy opened the door. "The King wants you to see him in the castle." He said.

Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly. "I guess, I'll come al-"

Lucy interrupted him. "Yes, we will. Please wait here." Lucy dragged Natsu inside. Natsu rose a brow at her.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu blinked. The blond girl smiled big yet sad.

"This is our fate to be his servants, Natsu. It's not only yours, it's mine too." Lucy said, holding his hands in hers. "I don't want you to do my sins too. Promise me, we will never be apart!" Lucy grinning this time. Natsu couldn't help but grin as well.

"I promise! Now let's go." Natsu cheered.

~A~

Compared to the last mission... this was much easier than before. Killed the King's hunter by left no trace. Lucy ever asked Natsu, _'Is killing someone a part of our fate?'_ Natsu didn't answer and hugged her instead. I mean, who could answer that?

When she was a kid. Her parents abandonned her in a rainy street. Cried, screamed, yelled were useless things to do that time. But, the King adopted her and brought her to the castle. When he was a kid, his parents left him in a forest. Tried to get out, but he lost instead. The King found him in the forest after four days he stayed there. The King brought him to the castle, and met with a beautiful blonde girl, Lucy Heartffilia. The blond little girl soon became his friend, then best friend, and he knew Lucy was more than a best friend. They had stayed in this friend zone for almost thirteen years.

Their first mission was almost failed because Lucy didn't want to kill anyone, and that time, Natsu did her sin with tears watered up his black eyes. He screamed when he shot the King's prey, Lucy closed her eyes after she saw blood everywhere. They were just 7 years old at that time.

As the time flowed, they both finally became the top killer in Fiore Kingdom. The King was very proud of them and gave them more money to live.

In the age of 14, they managed to buy a small house, big enough for the two of them with two rooms. They stopped living in the castle and moved there.

Mavis Vermilion, a kind-hearted girl, and people usually call her God's child. When the King brought them to the castle, she couldn't help but shed a tear because of their fate. She knew their fate was to be the King's servant, to be a killer, to did sinful missions, and to killed their own beloved friends. Just someday after the punishment day, Mavis asked the King to let them free. The King said it was impossible. She knew it, she shouldn't had asked it. Who was she to yell at the King even though she wanted to do that? It wouldn't change the fact that was their fate. She couldn't do anything but pray for them.

King of Fiore, a selfish king who adopted Natsu and Lucy. The King was easy to get angry if someone didn't agree with him or defy him. Anyone had to obey him, or he would send his servants to kill them without their notice. He only a bit kind to his trusted people, such as Mavis, Natsu, and Lucy. Even he liked the teens, he wouldn't help them if someone knew their identity.

Natsu and Lucy. For them, this town was like a big prison. They were just a bird in cage. They would never be free from the cage, the prison. They just the King's pets. But they still could be happy if they were in the same cage. This was their fate.

If they could choose, they wouldn't choose this fate.

~A~

"Lucy."

"What's up?"

"Are you still sad?" Natsu asked when Lucy leaned her back against the wall and held a pillow. He leaned his side on the doorframe.

"..."

Natsu sighed worriedly, walking closer toward the girl. He handed a letter in his hand. "There's a letter for you. I haven't opened it, don't worry." Natsu grinned. Lucy's head snapped up, taking the letter slowly. Natsu sat beside her on the floor and waited for her to talk.

Lucy opened the letter and read it. Soon, her eyes watered up, covering her mouth with her left hand.

_Dear Lu-chan,_

_ It's me Levy. Surprised? Well, I expected it though :) If you read this letter, then it means I already gone with Gajeel. Wanna know where? ;) It's a beautiful place._

_ Lu-chan... Actually I have a wizard in my castle, and you knew that I'm a queen. The wizard name is Charle. Believe it or not, she's a cat. She can see the future, a small piece of the future, which called fate. She told me that I'd die in Full Moon. That's why I write this letter to you. ^^_

_ I know your fate and Natsu's fate, Lu-chan... This not your fault guys... My fate is already decided to die peacefully in your hands. Please don't blame yourself, guys... Because now, I live happily with Gajeel. This is something human can't choose. I'm not mad at you, really. I'm happy! :D Sooner or later, I knew I'd die, being a Queen wasn't easy. Many people wanted to kill the ruler of a kingdom. And that was a best way to die, in Gajeel's embrace, in your hands. I'm glad that I met with you, Lu-chan. I wish, I can read your novel... someday, somewhere. And we'll be bestfriends again :D_

_ I love you, Lu-chan! Keep moving on, don't lose hope! Say my 'hello' to Natsu ;) You can find happiness in this world._

_ Goodbye, my dearest friend..._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Levy McGarden 3_

Lucy cried as loud as she could. Natsu gritted his teeth when he read the letter.

There was nothing they could do, but accepted the reality.

~A~

Days passed, time moved. They began to live their own life again happily in their small house. But the King still gave them missions.

"Lucy~! What's the food for tonight?" Natsu whined. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to eat?" Lucy smiled. Natsu frowned, thinking.

"You..." Natsu grinned. Blinked and blinked, Lucy was blushing.

"E-eh?"

"I want to eat your soup." Natsu stucked his tongue then he bursted into laugh at her blushing face. Lucy crossed her arms, pouting.

Natsu smiled big as he walked closer to Lucy. "Nah, why are you so gloomy?" the pink haired teen teased. Lucy turned her head away, hissing. Natsu chuckled. Natsu gazed at the blond girl in front of him. His eyes filled with _love and caring_. She was utterly beauty. Her brown eyes, her blonde locks, and everything about her... He loved it. Okay, that was enough, this was his limit.

Natsu tipped her chin, making Lucy's eyes locked with his. Her face turned into crimson as he leaned into her, and placed his lips on hers. Closing her eyes, Lucy placed her arms on his warm chest. His arms circled around her small waist. She could feel that his lips were soft and warm. She moved her hands around his neck. She didn't know that Natsu could be a good kisser.

Pulling away, they smiled each other. Lucy's cheek tinted with red shades. "I love you, Lucy." Natsu grinned, still held her in his arms.

"Love you too, Natsu." Lucy smiled cutely.

This was their relationship. This was their happiness in a moment.

* * *

_Run for a New Life_

The mission last night went crazy. They had to face tens of guards in Noir Town, one of the biggest towns in Fairy Country. It felt like a war in the castle, just to killed the Princess, her name was Ultear. They managed to kill the Princess's bodyguard and the Princess herself, after that they ran away from the castle through the dark forest. The Princess of Noir Kingdom managed to give Lucy a scratch on her hand by knife. But that was nothing compared to the punishment. Lucy just shot the Princess, and she passed out, no, dead. And Natsu was coping Princess's bodyguard. Natsu and Lucy were exhausted. Their cloak covered by blood. The King of Fiore gave them some money after that.

Today, Natsu was walking around the town again alone since Lucy still had a rest in their house. He had been walking for almost two hours. Maybe he should went home now.

Walking down the familiar street, Natsu suddenly stopped in his track. The pink haired boy raised a brow when he saw people were gathering to saw something on the board. Curious, Natsu walked closer to the board to saw what was going on there.

.

.

.

The worst fear finally came to their life. Natsu's eyes got wide, too shocked to say something.

_BIG NEWS!_

_ The killer of Noir Kingdom's princess finally discovered! Although, it was only a small clue. The killer has brown eyes and blond hair. The Princess said it before she finally dead. The detail is unknown, but the killer definitely has scar on hand. _

_ Now, we are already starting to haunt the killer in Fiore Town, since one of the guard saw the killer ran away through the forest which connected to Fiore Town. King of the Fiore allowed us to check the town. We already got some clue about the killer's place. The killer might be discovered today. _

"Oh, shit!" Natsu ran away from the crowded place. _'Did she not die after Lucy shot her? Oh, crap.'_ They needed to ran from this town as soon as possible. The King also wouldn't help them.

~A~

"Forgive my rudeness, My Lord... but I think you should help Natsu and Lucy. They are in trouble now." Mavis said worriedly.

The King hissed, "I don't want to. I warned them to be careful. It's their fault! Just wait if they could survive."

Mavis frowned at her King. "But, My Lord-"

The King drank the wine from a glass. "Shut up, Mavis! It's none of your business! This is-"The King suddenly coughed loudly. Mavis bit her lower lips, watching the King. But it wasn't an ordinary cough. He coughed out some blood. Mavis quickly yelled at the guard.

"Please help the King!" Mavis yelled. Then the guards quickly carried the King to his room. In the same time, Mavis went to her room.

Slamming the door, Mavis locked the door. She went the window and sat on chair in front of it, crying. Actually she was the one who made King got sick. If only she found this potion a long time ago, Natsu and Lucy didn't have to suffer. "I'm so sorry, My King. I didn't mean to harm you. I just want help Natsu and Lucy for the last time. You'll get sick for a week, and when you awake seven days from today... You'll forgot about them. Oh, God... please forgive me." The blond young girl lifted her hands and prayed.

"God... I know I'm just a human, I can't change their fate. But, can I ask for one thing, God? I'm begging You..." The girl who called God's child prayed as the tears kept rolling down on her cheeks.

~A~

Natsu opened the door harshly. His face clearly showed fear. "Luce!"

Lucy grinned, "Natsu, welco-"

Natsu grabbed her shoulder, his face was so serious like hell. "Listen carefully, Lucy." Natsu stopped for a while. Lucy was a bit surprised, she never heard him like him also his face. "Noir Kingdom has discovered one of us..."

"Wh-what?" Lucy's eyes widened, her body was trembling. "H-how... wh-who?" Tears started flooded her eyes.

Natsu's face showed a pain, worry, and sad. His mouth gaped open but didn't say anything. Lucy shook her head slowly, sobbing.

"It... It's me, isn't it?" Lucy smiled sadly as tears wetted her cheeks. Natsu's heart winced, it felt really hurt. "Natsu... What should I do?" Lucy buried her face on his chest, hugging him. Cried and cried and cried.

Natsu hugged her tightly. "Luce... My Luce..." Natsu really couldn't stand her sadness.

Then suddenly a roar of people could be hear. "GET OUT FROM THAT HOUSE!"

Both of the teens startled. Natsu handed off the sobbing Lucy. He peeked at the window, he could see a group of people with Noir's flag out there... about 100 meters away. "Damn!" He cursed. Natsu walked back to Lucy. Her eyes were blank. Her face showed fear. Tears kept rolling down. Her body was trembling. Natsu felt die inside. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Luce... Lucy..." He whispered. "Listen to me... You need to get out from here."

Lucy gasped, "What do you mean Natsu? They're searching for me! It's too late! I'm dead!"

"Luce, lis-"

"There's nothing left, Natsu! This is my fate!"

"No, Lucy! You must get the hell out from this house! I'm going to face them. Let me take upon myself to defy them." Natsu said. The he took something from the chair. A bottle.

"Nat-Natsu... what are you doing?" Lucy panicked.

Natsu opened the bottle and sprayed his hair. Lucy's eyes widened. In instant, his pink hair changed into blond hair, like her hair. "Natsu...? This isn't funny."

Natsu ignored her, taking another thing from the chair. He bought some things for him. And this time were eyes lenses, brown lenses. He used it on his eyes. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted while crying. Still, he ignored her. He went to kitchen fast, taking a knife. Biting his tongue, he made a scratch on his own hand. Blood dripped down onto the floor. He covered his hand with a silk.

"Lucy, hurry up! You need to get out from here!" Natsu pushed her to the back door. Lucy struggled.

"NO! I don't want to run without you, Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

"You have to, Luce!"

"NOT A CHANCE, NATSU! This is my fault."

"Lucy-"

"No... Natsu..."

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy gasped, he never yelled at her like that. "Luce... listen to me, please. It's not your fault." His voice full of sadness. This was the first time he sounded like that. "You need to get out from here. You should live your new life, Lucy. Go to Azure Town through the forest and meet Gray. He'll explain later." Natsu took her cloak. "Here, your cloak. Wear it and start escaping. It's fine, Luce... It's fine... they don't know the gender." Natsu finally smiled. Lucy cried out loud.

"I really love you, Luce... I want to protect you. I want you to live." Natsu leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy said when they parted away. Natsu grinned.

"Now, go!" Natsu opened the door and pushed her out. "Run, Luce!"

"Natsu... I don't-"

"Lucy... you don't have time. Don't you hear me? Go!" He glared at her. Lucy started to run. She turned her head before going further. She saw his grin. His hand waved at her. "Goodbye, Lucy! I love you." He shouted at her. Lucy sobbed again as she kept running to Azure Town.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu whispered, closing the door. Just then, the front door crushed. He walked to the source of the sound. His eyes went cold, giving them a cold stare and a smirk. He saw an armored girl with scarlet hair and a boy with blue hair. "Are you going to capture me?"

"Oho, good boy, aren't you?" The blue haired boy smirked, pushing Natsu outside.

"Follow us! You need to be punished for your sin!" The scarlet girl roared.

Then the Noir's knights brought him to their castle. It took an hour to arrive there. They put Natsu in a prison there. His clothes changed into white clothes.

"Stay here. We'll give you punishment tomorrow." The guard said.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled.

* * *

_Their Wishes_

That night, Lucy stayed at Gray's and Juvia's house. Gray said that Natsu sent a bird with a letter on, telling him everything. That night, she cried all night in her current room. Gray and Juvia hated to see their friends like this. But, they knew her feeling.

The next day, Lucy asked them to visit Noir Town. Gray and Juvia took her to Noir Town with a carriage. Lucy wore her usual cloak. She didn't say anything in their way to that town. Her eyes went red because of crying all night. Although they cheered her, it was kinda useless. Lucy just gave them a fake smile.

In Noir Castle, people already gathered for Natsu's punishment. Yell everywhere, anger in the citizen. Especially when the guards brought Natsu outside. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia watched from a far distance from the crowd.

"Punishment is decided! We're going to scram this sinner's head!" The guard announced. The people cheered, except Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.

Lucy froze.

_ Scram..._

_ His head..._

_ Dead..._

The guard positioned Natsu into the right place for his punishment. "Do you have anything to say, brat?" The guard asked Natsu who had blond hair, now.

Natsu shrugged, "Okay." Natsu stopped for a while. "I just want to say... 'In the next life, I believe we'll be together happily'..." _Lucy_ Natsu said her name in his head. "I love you." He flashed a grin which made the people confused. "That's all I want to say."

The guard pulled the rope, letting the big ax fell down fast. The people cheered.

_ZREEEK!_

.

.

.

Lucy died inside. She fell on her knees, crying in the middle of people's cheer. "Natsu... Natsu... Natsu..." She kept muttering his name.

~A~

That evening, Lucy walked in the familiar beach in Fiore Town. Gray and Juvia took her here willingly at her request.

Lucy let the sea water wetted her feet. Lucy opened her hood. She put a paper in a small bottle. She bent down and placed the bottle on the water, letting it drifted into the sea. Smiling, she looked up to the starry sky. "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said before turned her heel toward Gray and Juvia. Her new life started.

The glass bottle, with a message detailing her wish, was being carried away. It gradually and silently disappeared beyond the horizon.

_'If we could be reborn... in our next live, we'll have a happy life and be together.'_

* * *

**The End~ :D How was it? This is my first death-fic. I hope it's not too sad even though I cried when I typed this one-shot :'D **

**Inspired by Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len, Message of Regret by Kagamine Rin, If I Never Knew You (ost. Pocahontas), and Mugen Loop by heidi. :D**

**I'll post an epilogue soon ;) maybe tomorrow~ :3**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D Haru is here desu...**

**I'm so glad that you like this story :') Although it's sad... So, I decided to make an epilogue :D **

**Thanks to; _89-niners-best-team-ever, CupcakeGirl633, CelestialBlaze, KaUia, Dancing-Souls, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, dester-dash, Nachii Moonfilia, xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, boredlala28, LiLyRoSe98, xXFairy-girlXx, and Blue-Phoenix311_ for reviewing! :D Also thanks for reading or added this story to favorite and alert! I love you guys! XD**

**Epilogue is up! :D**

**Hope yo like it!**

* * *

XXX_ Years later-Modern Era_

_Loop_

_"In the next life, I believe we'll be together happily."_

Drop of tears ran down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip.

_"Lucy~!"_

_ "Luce..."_

_ "I love you, Lucy."_

"-chan! Lu-chan! Wake, up!" A blue haired girl, named Levy McGarden, shook her friend's body. "Lu-chan?" She asked when her friend snapped her eyes open with tears on her cheeks. "Are you having a nightmare?"

Her friend, named Lucy Heartfilia, whipped her tears away, shaking her head. "N-no, I believe it's not a nightmare. But..." She lowered her head. Levy tilted her head to the side, confused.

"But what, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"It's like a... memory. Or maybe a story? There were you, me, your boyfriend Gajeel, Erza and some others people I never knew." Lucy frowned. "This is strange... now I feel like I had lived in this world before." She crossed her arms.

Levy couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, Lu-chan... It's just a dream. But you can make it as your novel, right?" Levy winked. "Anyway, hurry up. We need to go home before night come. Night beach has cold weather, you know that." The blue haired girl closed her laptop. "I'll go to the car first. You better follow me soon." Levy said before went back to their car. Yeah, they were at a beach. They just came here and sit or chatted, not swimming. A place somehow really familiar to Lucy.

"So familiar." Lucy muttered and got up from the chair. Her feet touched the sand. Her feet took her to the seashore. She stood there. "That was... a sad dream. Natsu, huh? Who is he? A boy with pink hair? Arrgh!" Lucy shrieked at herself. Lucy stared at the sun, which made her a bit calm. She let the sea water touched her feet.

Lucy smiled, inhaling the air. Just when she wanted to go back, something poked her feet. Looking down, she raised a brow. "A bottle?" Lucy took the bottle. Opening it, she took the paper inside. Just then, her eyes went wide. There was something written in it, which reminded her about the dream she had.

Then she brought her arms on her chest. _Sad... pain... misses... and happy._ "What is... this feeling? Natsu..." The blond girl held her head as tears formed again. "Am I going to be crazy?"

She put back the paper in the bottle, hugging the bottle. And she didn't know why her head moved by its own, leading her to her _fate_. A fateful encounter.

Her brown eyes saw a boy stood there... with pink hair. Suddenly he looked back at her. Their eyes locked each other. Without their notice, they walked closer to each other as the wind brushed their skin.

Stared at each other.

"Na... Natsu?" Lucy practically said. He was the one in her dream. Her mouth gaped open, dropping the bottle onto the sand without her knowing.

A second later, the boy grinned and nodded. "Lucy."

_-The End-_

* * *

**The End of _Fate_ (: Yes, they... umm.. reincarnated? I just thought like that XD since Mavis prayed for them to meet again in the next life~ I love to type this story (even though it was sad) and this epilogue C: **

**Inspired by Mugen Loop by heidi. :D**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


End file.
